


Cleaning Up

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [24]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Architect!Elsa, Casselsa, F/F, Femslash, For a Friend, Foreplay, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Naked Cuddling, Officer!Cassandra, Oops I wrote more smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sensuality, Shower Sex, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: For a friend on Tumblr who insisted I write a piece about Elsa and Cassandra taking a shower together.





	Cleaning Up

Cassandra sighed heavily as she closed the door. Another long day at the precinct, and all she wanted to do was lie down and relax. Until she heard the water running.

“Elsa? Baby?”

“I’m in the shower!” replied her wife.

As she took off her leather jacket, Cassandra had to pause and shake her head. Certain thoughts - very sensual thoughts - had appeared, and for some reason she felt the need to push them back down. She passed by the bathroom door when Elsa poked her head out, hair hanging loosely and dry. Obviously she had just started getting ready.

“Hey, honey. Long day at work?”

“Yeah,” Cassandra said in a tired voice. “I’ll be out here when you get done.”

Before she could take one step, she heard Elsa’s voice, soft as silk:

“Care to join me?”

Cassandra turned slowly, taking in what she had heard.

“I could use an extra set of hands to help me get clean...and I’d like to help you, too.”

Her request was met with a sincere smile.

“Be right there, sweet treat.”

A few minutes later, Cassandra had stripped bare and entered the bathroom. She found Elsa already standing in the shower, which she had designed to be large enough to easily accommodate two people. At this moment, Cassandra was grateful that her architect wife had most likely taken something like this into account when they moved in.

But architecture was the last thing on her mind - or Elsa’s. As the blonde turned her head to see the black-haired beauty join her, a warm feeling emerged in the pit of her stomach. True, she had seen her wife naked before, yet seeing her lean, muscular form always made her feel things. Cassandra couldn’t help but stare as she stepped in, drinking in the toned form of her wife with her ample curves. She loved Elsa’s figure and how it had just the right proportions. But more so, she loved the softness of her skin. As she gently reached out to touch an arm, Cassandra inhaled softly before moving closer and running her hand along the length of said arm.

The water poured over their bodies as Elsa leaned into Cassandra’s frame, grinning as strong arms wrapped around her waist. She adored how gentle and tender her police captain wife was; it was remarkable considering how tough she had to be on the job. But whenever Elsa was involved, Cassandra always dropped her guard and became a lovesick puppy.

She hummed contentedly as she nuzzled into Elsa’s neck, savoring the scent of her wife. A minute passed, then Elsa turned in her arms to give a soft kiss.

Reaching for a bottle of shampoo, she began to slather some into her thick mane. Cassandra took the liberty of assisting her wife with her hair, running her fingers through soft, wet platinum blonde locks. She couldn’t help but chuckle at how different Elsa looked when her hair was soaked; she yelped in surprise when Elsa shook her head without warning. Once done, Elsa returned the favor and scrubbed Cassandra’s much shorter hair, combing black locks interspersed with gray streaks. She brushed a stray bang from her wife’s face as she finished and held her gaze for a good twenty seconds, with only the sounds of pouring water filling the space between them.

“Should I get the soap?”

“No, allow me.”

Cassandra took a bar of lavender soap and rubbed it briefly between her hands to generate some suds. Hazel eyes meeting sapphire blues, she took one pale hand and began rubbing the bar slowly across it. Sliding up the arm and across a shoulder, Cassandra worked quietly with as much care as a craftsman chiseling away at marble. Her fingers extended and traced over Elsa’s damp skin, pressing into flesh as the soap washed away. Hands roaming across her back and around to her chest, Cassandra felt a pool of heat growing in her gut.

As for Elsa, her insides were slowly getting twisted up in knots. God, how she savored the contact with her wife. How she loved those hands, the gentle caress and the stroke of her fingers. It was tantalizing how smooth Cassandra’s hands were - then again, the mixture of water and soap did wonders. She couldn’t help but gasp softly as those hands cupped and massaged her breasts, even though she expected it once the soap began rubbing against her nipples. Sensing that her wife was a bit distracted - not that she was complaining! - Elsa took the bar of lavender and moved it down to just above her groin, smiling as Cassandra insisted on rubbing every last bit of sweat off her “perfect boobs”.

Desperately as she wanted to feel Cassandra against her in the moment, Elsa leaned forward and began rubbing soap over one leg, then the other. Cassandra stepped back to give Elsa some room, though she couldn’t help but gaze fondly at the ass being presented to her. In the back of her mind, she suspected Elsa was deliberately teasing her.

Elsa stood up when she finished and offered to wash Cassandra; the latter eagerly obliged. Taking one of her hands, Elsa began scrubbing gently like her wife did several minutes ago. Cassandra definitely had more sweat to clean off, but Elsa didn’t mind. Being able to take care of her wife was a pleasure - just as she was touched every time Cassandra took good care of her. She felt a rush of excitement as her fingers stroked muscular arms, a feeling that ignited as she moved her hands to her shoulder blades.

Elsa was now merely an inch or two away from Cassandra’s face. The soap still in her hand, she rubbed it slowly over her wife’s back as the other hand worked with the suds. Feeling the water rippling down her muscular frame, contrasted by the hot breath of the woman standing before her, Elsa gave in to her desires, closed her eyes, and kissed Cassandra. Her hands tightened on her back, resulting in the soap sliding out and hitting the shower floor. But neither cared; they were too busy locking lips together and bringing their wet bodies closer to each other. As if on cue, Cassandra gently pushed Elsa back against the wall, a soft moan of pleasure emanating from deep within the blonde. She lifted a leg which the black-haired woman promptly grabbed and felt her groin make contact with its match. Fingers combing through short hair, Elsa was about to really make out until...

“You missed a spot.”

“Huh?”

Confused, Cassandra looked at her wife before following her finger to the soap now lying on the tiled floor. She bent down and picked it up, wondering what Elsa had meant. But Elsa simply took the soap and gave her a look. One that asked a question she felt too shy to say aloud. Then, it dawned on Cassandra where she was going with this.

Standing with her legs slightly apart, she watched as Elsa approached and rubbed her hands over the soap bar. Elsa took one hand and, slowly, ran it over dark, bushy hair before moving in small circles. She applied more soap as she cleaned her wife’s bush; Cassandra was not one to really trim down there, but Elsa was never bothered by it. She found it rather cute and fitting for someone who had a powerful tendency to object to patriarchal norms. The sound of Cassandra’s ragged breathing told her she was doing a pretty good job.

Once finished, Elsa gave the soap to Cassandra and took the same pose. Her insides were definitely on fire now; and she was grateful for the water not being so hot, or else she felt like she could have passed out from the heat of the moment. As Cassandra applied a lather to her much smaller bush, Elsa’s legs struggled to keep her standing upright. As if sensing this, Cassandra moved a bit closer and casually looped an arm around her waist while the other hand continued rubbing - no, cleaning her womanhood.

Minds coming back into focus a few minutes later, Elsa gazed into Cassandra’s eyes, suddenly feeling hungry for something new.

“We...we should...probably finish rinsing off...”

“Yeah...” Cassandra answered, just as dazed as Elsa felt, “...then the bedroom?”

“Oh god, yes,” Elsa said breathlessly, grasping the hand that still covered her now-clean bush. “You know...we may need another shower after I’m done with you.”

Smirking, Cassandra replied, “Baby, I’m definitely gonna need to wash up when I’m through with you. And...thank you for that.”

Elsa kissed her soundly. “Anything for my wife. Now come on, I want you to show me what that tongue can do.”

Two hours later, their sweaty, exhausted yet very contented bodies were back in the shower. This time, they stuck to cleaning and cuddling.


End file.
